Modern electronic devices and communications systems allow users to be more connected than ever to people, information, entertainment, and shopping. A substantial amount of information is available to users utilizing the Internet, and this information is typically accessed through a web browser such as the Safari® web browser of Apple Inc. of Cupertino, Calif. A browser typically can display multiple webpages in a single window, where each webpage is associated with a single tab. Users may have many webpages active at once. Those webpages each may be associated with a tab in a single browser window, or those webpages may be open in different tabs in different browser windows.